Love the enemy
by J-J-ANIME-ROCKS
Summary: Who would think that Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, the children of the leader of the Italian mafia would fall in love, impossible right? well read this and find out. Sexual suggestions non-detailed yaoi and violence. Spamano and Gerita and maybe hints of other pairings, but who knows!- J.R


_Disclaimer: I do not own the loveliness that is hetalia if I did it would have A LOT of fan service._

* * *

"Well that shits done." Lovino said while wiping blood from his hands.

"Ve that was easier than the last one we needed to take out." His brother, Feliciano mentioned.

"Yeah."_( Well no shit that man was fucking huge!)_ Lovino thought to himself as his brother took out his phone and checked if there was any one else they needed to "take out"

"Ve Lovino it looks like we're free for now all my phone says is we need to use alias."

Taking out his phone, Lovino began to read the details that his brother had left out.

In Italian it read:

_Lovino, Feliciano_

_The police are on to us make sure you don't use you're real names and try to avoid anything to do with them, Capiche? – Romulus _

…Shit… this would make it harder for him and his brother, but it couldn't be helped.

Lovino snapped his phone shut, and walked towards the exit of the building they were in, his brother in tow.

The brothers tipped their hats down making sure that nobody was around before stepping outside into the warm sun.

"Listen fratellino you're going to use the alias Veneciano while i'll use Romano got that?" Lovino whispered while keeping pace with his younger brother.

"Si"

_Fuck..shit_.. Lovino internally swore as they calmly walked past a police officer, who didn't seem too focused.

Rounding a corner they quickly (but calmly) walked to Feliciano's sleek black Ferrari.

After getting in they clicked their seatbelts into place, started up the car and started driving.

The ride was quick, and fortunately they had gotten home before anyone saw them.

Lovino stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, his brother did the same, before locking the vehicle.

Lovino waited as his brother made his way to the front door, quickly following him in once it was open.

Feliciano instantly ran up the stairs to change, leaving Lovino down stairs.

"Papa!" Lovino called out wondering if his father was here or working with the mafia.

Finding no answer he locked the front door and ran up stairs.

"Oh dios mio!" He groaned flopping down onto his bed.

Fuck.. If he and his brother had to do this again he would seriously flip-shit.

Standing up again he walked to his dresser and picked out clothes that were more casual.

Quickly he stripped himself of his "work" clothes and replaced them with skinny jeans, a white button up dress shirt, a black blazer , a black tie that he loosely tied, and a fedora.

Walking into the hallway Lovino slipped on dark shades and went to the bathroom to inspect his choice.

Lovino stared at the full body mirror in front of him inspecting every aspect of his outfit.

"Hmm…" he spun around one more time, making sure he looked good from all sides.

"I guess it'll have to do."

Once more he walked into the hallway, and headed down to the living room, where both of his younger brothers were waiting.

"Ve! Look Savino's back!" Feliciano chimed when he walked in.

"Oh really? "

"Si!"

Lovino examined all three of them noticing that they were almost identical. But there were differences, like : Feliciano had a scarf around his neck, and Savino had a gold chain with a cross on it around his, the color was different too where Lovino had dark colors, Feliciano was multi coloured and Savino chose pale colours.

"You're finally back?"

Savino grinned at Lovino , "I'm back for good!"

"So can we go now?" Feliciano asked from behind Savino.

"Yeah."

Lovino grabbed the keys and proceeded to follow his younger brothers out of the house.

Slamming and locking the door behind him, he walked to the car hopped in the drivers seat, started the engine and drove.

* * *

_Hey! Sorry for the wait!  
_

_Savino is by the way Seborga just so you know._

_See ya next chapter!_


End file.
